Yet Again
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Like most of my stories, after Grev. One of many ways for Kalina and the others to come back.


**Like most of my stories, after Grev. One of many ways for Kalina and the others to come back.**

They were at the world championships as a team again- the Bladebreakers. Kai had talked to Tala for a few minutes, before drifting back over to his team. Just before the first battle could begin, the screen fuzzed and refocused into a bright white room with a figure lying limp on a gurney. Ian had whipped out a pocket electronic device and Spencer was trying to identify where it was and who was in the gurney even as Bryan noted tactical advantages, and Kai and Tala were working together to identify who was behind it. Even though Tala was the only cyborg, the four other boys had chips implanted in their brains allowing them to communicate with each other, courtesy of Boris. The camera swung away to register a purple haired freak. He sneered "Hello Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Recognize the little bitch on the bed? I hope so. It took us five years just to track down and catch her." He snickered to the girl "Say hello to your precious babies, Kalina." The camera zoomed in on her face, her long, matted dark grey hair, and her eyes snapped open, orbs of deep red gold stared at the camera. "Don't try, my dearest, bravest boys. I am lost, and so you must find the other four queens." Her whisper carried over the speakers. Tala's eyes went from icy to frozen sapphires, Kai's were fire hot rubies. Boris faced the camera again "Her time is limited, boys." the screen went blank. Tala snapped "Be ready to go in five minutes, we are going to save her. Kai?" Kai walked away from his team without a backward glance. Tyson cried out "Kai!" Still walking away, he snarled "Fuck off Granger, my baby sister I haven't seen since she was dragged away by Boris five years ago is dying. I owe her, our littlest sister, and our adopted siblings more, far more then I ever owed you." Turning to Tala and Spencer "Find Ekaterina and Ekaelina and I swear on my own life I will give my blessing for whatever the fuck they want-" Turning to include Bryan and Ian "I'll split my fortune, five ways, just find them, please God." Mr. Dickinson tried to stop them, but Kai snapped "Tell someone who gives a fuck. My sister, who also belongs to my best friend, is dying, now move." No one was stupid enough to get in the way of five angry Russians, until a girl stepped out of the shadows. "I am Tamsyn, the Queen of Wind, sister of Tala, mate of Bryan." Bryan yanked her into a smoldering kiss, until she pulled away and said gently "We must hurry if we wish to save the Queen of Queens and stop Boris and Voltaire forever, my mate and our brothers." Nodding, they began to march out, but the bladers had come to an agreement using hand motions. Garland called "So what do we need to do?" Tamsyn glared at him "You will do nothing for us, Garland Tzebult. The Court of Bladers of Russia has a long memory, and you are the one who almost killed my twin." Mariah shouted "What about when Bryan almost killed Ray?" It was Kai who snapped "Boris threatened to rape Tamsyn if Bryan didn't use the most desperate of measures. Surely you, neko-jin, knows what it means to find your mate young." Bryan buried his face in Tamsyn's long red hair. Tala snarled "We have to go now. Kalina doesn't have forever." Tamsyn whirled out of Bryan's grasp but kept his hand. "I've got a chopper outside. Anya, Katya and Mischa are waiting for us." She pulled on Bryan's hand and they took off at a run.

The Russians weren't seen for about a month, until a story was splashed all over the world.

_Kai and Tala were running out of a burning building to an obsidian coloured chopper, a limp form in Tala's arms. Bryan ran backwards, covering their rear, while Spencer waited to grab the form from Tala. The chopper door clanged shut after Bryan leaped in backwards._

_A reporter began "Approximately a month ago, these three male teens broke into a facility and came out with another teen. Assisted by at least two others, they remained a mystery until the shorter one (a close up clip with Kai circled in red played) was identified as Kai Hiwatari, and the other three visible males were identified as Tala Ivanov (The clip played again, circling Tala in blue), Bryan Kuznetsov (The clip played again,circling Bryan in purple) and Spencer Petrov (The clip played again, circling Spencer in darker blue). Ian Papov is suspected of piloted their getaway vehicle. A picture of Ian slid across the screen. However, Hiwatari, Ivanov, Kuznetsov, Petrov and Papov all declined to comment, saying they would air a press conference when they were able. Today, a building that has stood empty since Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari were sentenced was reopened. After a grueling month of renovations, Kai Hiwatari says he and his compatriots are ready to share their stories of the past, and their plans for the future. While he didn't say they would retire from beyblading, the young CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises, given to him after his Grandfather Voltaire was sentenced, did say a lot of secrets would be revealed. Tala Ivanov, Captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys said the Beyblading Championship competitors of the last few years were welcome, and encouraged, as this is the only time they plan on recounting their past in the Balkov Abbey, which will recieve a new name tomorrow, after the conference. _

Many bladers had already received curt announcements as it could change the Beyblading world drastically. Milling outside an Abbey of pure white marble, bladers exchanged hellos and waited for the doors to open. The media waited behind a cordon, as a stern faced teenager had decreed bladers would get in first. The door edged open, and Tamsyn stepped out. "Good morning, fellow beybladers, media representatives. Most of you know my name is Tamsyn Ivanov, so we'll put aside the pleasantries while I lay out the rules, which Damian- she swept her pale hand in the direction of the teenage guard- and Roman- a tall blond stepped out of the open door- will enforce". She smoothed the vaguely Oriental style robe at her hips. "There is a certain person in this building, who is so important, she has a bodyguard at all times, and is never left completely alone. Her name will be revealed in due time, but if any of you, particularly members of the media circus, hurt her, you will answer to all those she calls her own, including me. Now, come, see our humble abode." Tamsyn walked away, flanked by Roman and Damian. Turning into a large room, with the double doors wide open, she stalked to the front of the room to take a seat on beautifully carved wooden chair (the back is in the shape of a female falcon's wings, a carved head in profile for a head rest. The wings flow into the armrests, and the front legs are actually talons on a branch.) bleached white, with woodstains adding colour to the chair to her left was a simple throne of elegantly carved dark wood, with a wolf howling at the stars painted on the backrest, a midnight-indigo cushion where Tamsyn had smooth, varnished wood. To her right stood a chair with a wicker frame, covered in velvet, the design similar, but instead of a falcon, it was a phoenix. On the right of that chair, was a beautiful black leather upright, a blue First Nations orca embossed on the back. The last chair on the right was seat of twisted metal snakes, with embroidered cushions for the seat and back. All the chairs on the left were masculine versions in the same order as the chairs on the right. Tala sat in the intimidating chrome and leather throne with his name engraved on the metal. Bryan, Kai, Spencer and Ian were similarly posed, straightbacked, expressionless. Tamsyn signalled Anya through her chip, and the tiny blond danced through the doors. _Stupid pixy. _She thought boredly_. Idiot oaf. _Anya shot back. _Show off. _The redhead grumbled when the blond executed a flawless ballet twirl to get on the short dais, not dropping the tablets she held in her arms. Tala took his and logged in with his fingerprint, while Kai kept his head bent to listen to the others chattering with the chips. Bryan tapped the screen of his tablet and began working on something, likely a defense plan for one of their many strongholds. Spencer looked up from the medical journal disguised by a back issue of Blade Babes to accept the tablet. Ian shook his head while keeping his eyes glued to his PDA, likely slogging through as much programming for the database as possible, Tamsyn guessed. Anya skipped over to extend Tamsyn's tablet, putting the other's on their chairs before seating herself. Swiping her thumbprint Tamsyn checked her files. Yep, all her modifications on Bryan's plan's had been saved in her encrypted section. A check on her encryptions showed no one had logged in before her or attempted to. Relaxing, Tam noticed a one minute timer labelled 'Conference starts'. Putting away her defense files, she pulled up the conference ones she knew Anya had inputted for her. Turning off her timer, she sat up, almost in unison with Bryan and Tala. Kai and Ian were already waiting, and Mischa, Katya and Kaziel were escorting Kalina to the darkwood throne. Looking elegant as always, Kalina's kimono was the colours of ice and the galaxy, while Katya, her younger twin wore a cheongsam in the blues of the ocean. Their elder brother, in contrast wore black fatigues, white scarf and armbands the colours of fire.

The first thing Kalina noticed was that over his black tee, Tala was wearing his orange blading jacket. She repressed a shudder. Her first order of business was to create a new jacket for Tala, she decided. Throwing Spencer and Katya's warning's about her health out the window, she picked up her tablet and skimmed the meeting itinerary. _You look so beautiful today_. Tala's voice rippled through her mind. _You say that every day._ She replied. Tala sighed in her mind. _But you look happier and healthier today. Can't you accept a compliment? _Laughing in his mind, she shot back. _Only from you, my hero. _He grumbled about her being like her brother, before she ordered him to pay attention.

Kai cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him expectantly. "Before we begin telling you our past, I have to ask, how many of you have heard the story about the lost court?" Several hands rose. He nodded "The story is actually a stylized version of events that happened in this very Abbey. You see, the story says there were five queens among women who-" Kalina interrupted him "Mikhail, you're telling the story wrong. It was kings among men, who overworshipped five young maidens. One day, the young maidens were dragged away, and despite their best efforts, the kings couldn't save them. In despair, the kings died." Tamsyn spoke next "Actually, not so long ago, ten scared children banded together for survival." Anya interjected "There was Mikhail 'Kai' Hiwatari and his twin baby sisters, Ekaelina 'Kalina' Hiwatari and Ekaterina 'Katya' Hiwatari." Katya sighed "There was Spencer Petrov and his sister, Anya." Kalina added "Tala Ivanov and his twin sister, Tamsyn." Tam walked over to Bryan and began massaging his shoulders "Bryan and Mischa Kuznetsov." Anya brought them full circle "And Ian Papov." Kalina began again "Slowly, our numbers were chipped away. First, we were taken to Boris's private quarters, the girls, that is. Then Kai's memory was wiped. Bryan was threatened with Tamsyn's rape if he did not win against Raymond Kon, then of the Bladebreakers. The only reason Tala was not threatened with just that before me, was that we escaped and scattered. We notified the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai using the code names we'd been given not long after they new us." Anya smiled "Queen Poison." Katya sighed "Queen Tsunami." Mischa grinned "Queen Inferno." Tamsyn shrugged "Queen Wind." Tala squeezed Kalina's hand "My beautiful Queen of Queens." He announced with pride. Tamsyn spoke again."After Kalina was tracked by Boris, we reassembled those who'd been in the Abbey, rescued her, and reevaluated our lives." Ian looked up from his PDA to deadpan "Yeah, we put on the big boy shorts." Kalina cleared her throat. "Thank you, Tzar Snake, for the insight. As you can see, the lost Court is lost no longer. We will train and educate ourselves and our own, as long as is necessary. Applications to our Court-" Kai stood up. "Are available upon request at the gate, and it is time for the Queens to see the name of their Court." Tala scooped up Kalina, and walked out to the front door to see a sign on the building that read "Court of Queens".

Kalina laughed "Well, at least we know they don't hate us." Tamsyn snickered. "Yeah, but can you still dance the dance?" Kalina frowned "Tam, where are my damn stilettoes?" Katya said "Kalina, you seriously want to take a chance with your health?" Spencer scowled "Queen of Queens, do not be a fool." Kalina waved him off "Don't be a shithead, Petrov. After all, you can patch me up if need be." Spencer scowled and Tamsyn declared with glee "To the training hall with you." Kalina changed into gi pants and an athletics top before strapping on leather guards to her forearms. Barefoot, and garbed in similar clothes, Tamsyn and Kalina bowed to each other before snatching weapons out of the air as they got thrown them. Tamsyn's two short swords curved to a fine point, while Kalina's double edged stilettoes tapered to identical points. With a "Hai!" from both girls, they flew into action, Tamsyn using her height to her advantage, slamming her swords down, trying to smack the flat of either blade into Kalina's side. Kalina also used her shorter height to her advantage- slashing diagonally or stabbing upwards, Tamsyn's leather chest guard recieving several more scars, while Kalina used her armguards to block Tam's swords, which always hit with a bang of muffled metal. Tala watched with a taut look on his face and stiff muscles. He relaxed when Kalina sent Tam sprawling on the floor of the salle, tapping her neck with the flat of her righthand stiletto, before jumping back and crouching. Tamsyn slapped the floor three times with both hands. Bryan raced to haul her into his arms as Tala did the same to Kalina. Kai strolled leisurely to a beyblade dish and called "Kalina, come play with big brother." Kalina gracefully turned to accept the belt Anya was extending to her, strapping it on while Tala held her blades. Taking her blades back to slide them into their sheaths, she walked over to face Kai. "Ready?" she asked. With a nod, brother and sister released their blades, before calling out their bitbeasts, and battling without showing their power. Twirling a throwing star idly between her fingers, she slashed it out, almost too quickly to be seen, and Dranzer was pushed back to the rim. Sheathing her star, she drew on her power before yelling "Ironheart Galaxy!" Dranzer and Kai were blown backwards, before an explosion of stars the colour of iron stopped them from going to far.


End file.
